


I (Just) Died In Your Arms

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Can't Promise a Happy Ending, Can't promise anything, F/M, Gore, Illegal Activities, It gets worse but not better, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Maybe It Will Get Better, Maybe it will be a Happy Ending, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mnemosurgery, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Slight Child Abuse, Past Torture, Rape Recovery, Secret Identity, Secret Past, Secret Relationship, Stockholm Syndrome, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Sentinel Prime had a good life. He was working hard to get the title Second in Command and he became Magnus. For a while.But since darkness took him out of nowhere and he woke up in a cave.....Things started to make more sense. Bigger sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time Scale: Nano-click; Second  
> Cycle: Minute  
> Groon: An Hour  
> Mega-cycle: Days  
> Orn: 13 Days  
> Steller cycle: Year  
> Vorn: 83 Years

Sentinel could only listen as Ultra Magnus was giving his great speach and how he was demoted. He was listening, that is for sure but he couldn't focus. He was working hard his whole life to get the position Second-in-Command and it all crumbled down after Optimus Prime brough in Megatron and his high ranked officers.

Optimus Prime was now the new Second-in-Command and the next Magnus. Optimus achieved his post in a matter of mega-cycles while Sentinel spent his whole life working hard. 

He felt replacable. He felt as if he was just warming the chair for the other Prime.

After the speech, Sentinel left the building and was draging himself into his flat. Mechs and femmes were giving him disgusted looks. Not that he mind though. He was disgusted with himself too.

 

He felt like a disgrace even to himself. He felt sick. Broken even.

As he fumbled in his sub-space for the keys in his sub-space as he was about to unlock them, everything went black.

\---------  
The person threw away the metal bar and threw him over her shoulder. She wanted to take his keyes but decided against it. Instead, she threw them on the ground.

\----------  
Sentinel groaned his and brought his servo on his forehelm. "Ow, my helm. What....what happened?" Then onlining his optics, he remembered that he wanted to go into his flat.

He noticed that he was on some sort of hard berth. It was cold.... maybe made out of stone. He tryed to roll on his side and get off the berth but something attached to his chestplates stopped him.

He rolled back and noticed the wires that were connected to him and they were connected to some box looking device.

He wanted to reach for it and- "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Distorted, mechanic and slightly glitchy voice made him flinch and look for the source. His optics landed on a big female that was sitting on a stool with her arms crossed.

Sentinel blinked. "Who....are you? Where.... am I?" She stood up. "Well, it looks like I cured your phobia of organics and erased your jerk attitude." She started to sort out her.... tools? Needles to say they didn't look appropiate. Sentinel looked her over. Black hairs, tied into a bun with forelock. Slender, curved body with long legs. Her outfit was tight and tore on some places. "I made you a headache. It'll last for a long time. I did the welding roughly. I don't have enough profesional tools." She showed him the welder.

Sentinel blinked and she throwed it away. "As for my name." She turned back towards him and Sentinel's optic widened. Her....optics...err....eyes.....were yellow and her mouth was slightly blue and she has a.... cut lines.... leading from the edges of her mouth, they were narrow until half of her cheeks and then they were leading upvards to her ears. It was a haunting image.

"What do you mean by..... made me a headache?" She smiled, nearly wickedly and took a small box. She waved it right in front of his optics. "I removed a mind cotroling chip from your brain modul. That's the reason for the headache."

She blinked as she saw Sentinel's optics offlining and his helm lolled to the side. She shrugged. "He must've fainted. Oh, well. I guess I'll talk with him more when he wake up." She started to hum a tune as she took a knife into her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sentinel opened his optics he noticed that he was still in the cave and on the hard surface. He blinked and looked down and sighed that there were still vires leading into his spark chamber.

"I connected your spark to a car battery to calm it down. When I removed the chip from your brain module your spark recieved a backlash so connected it to a device that could calm it down." Sentinel looked for the source of the voice and saw a woman with a.....long white hair?

"I was sure that your hair were black and shorter." She laughed and walked over to her tools. "I just told you something about your Spark and you only care about my hair." She shook her head. "You are weird."

She took a scalpel and Sentinel's optic widened as she cut her wrist. "Don't be do suprised. I'm performing surgeries on myself because I really don't like when someone else is rumaging around my body." She started to dig around in her wrist with a pair of pincers. "W-What? Why?" "It has to do something.... with my past.... Which I don't remember." "You don't remember?" 

She shook her head and walked over to Sentinel as she was stitching her wrist, smiling. "As your spark calms down, I'll return you to Cybertron. Secretly of course. They must be searching for you right now."

\----Cybertron----  
"Ultra Magnus, sir!" Ultra Magnus and Optimus turned around and saw Jazz running towards them. "What is it, Jazz?" Asked Optimus when Jazz was near them. Jazz showed them keys. "These are from SM's flat." "Maybe he just lost them." Said Optimus.

Jazz shook his head. "No. I tryed to contact him but he wasn't answering so I went to check on him in his flat but he wasn't answering either. So I went in.... But he wasn't there either!" "Calm down, Jazz. Maybe Sentinel just wandered somewhere off." Said Optimus.

"Good ol' Cliffjumper said that SM didn't check in." Said Jazz. Ultra Magnus and Optimus looked at each other. "Optimus. You and Jazz are going to check into Sentinel Minor's flat for something suspicious. I am going to ask around Fortress Maximus." Both Optimus and Jazz saluted as Ultra Magnus walked away.

\----Sentinel's Flat----  
Optimus and Jazz were searching around the place. The only problem was everything looked like it is in a perfect order.

"Did ya found somethin'?" Asked Jazz. Optimus shook his head. "No. Nothing." They walked out of the flat and looked up at the camera. "Maybe the camera can tell us something." Optimus pulled out a datapad out of his subspace and Jazz helped him up to plug it in. They loaded the video and sped backwards to yestarday's date.

It showed Sentinel pulling out his keys out of his subspace, ready to unlock the door. Then the screen blinked black and Sentinel wasn't there anymore. "What?" Jazz rewived it backward again and the screen blinked again. "It's missing." Said Optimus. "We need to tell this to Ultra Magnus." Said Jazz.

\----Fortress Maximuss----  
Ultra Magnus was asking his soldiers about Sentinel Minor. Everybot told him the same. They saw him leave but they did not saw him come back.

Magnus sighed as he made his way towards the Communication office. He entered and Cliffjumper immediately was on attention saluting. "At ease, Cliffjumper." He stopped saluting but stood in attention.

"Any signs for Sentinel Minor?" Asked Magnus. "No, Ultra Magnus, sir!" Answered Cliffjumper. "Any message from him?" "No, Ultra Magnus, sir!" Answered Cliffjumper and Magnus nodded.

He walked out and saw Optimus and Jazz running towards them. "What did you found?" Asked Magnus when Jazz and Optimus were near him. Optimus showed him a datapad. "A camera feed from a camera in Sentinel Minor's flat. Sir, you need to see this."

Magnus took the datapad and tapped on it. A camera feed popped up and he watched it. He blinked when the camera feed blinked black and Sentinel dissapiered. Magnus revived the camera feed and it did it again.

"Announce the search of Sentinel Minor!"

\---------------  
"We are announcing the search for Sentinel Minor, who was last seen two days ago leaving Fortress Maximus...." Sentinel listened to the radio and she switched to another channel. "The bounty for finding and bringing Sentinel Minor alive is over 150 000 000 000 credits....." She turned of the radio and stood up.

"Two days ago? They must be kidding. If it was any other bot search would start immediately. If I didn't put the clue in there they would think that you're just drinking away your sorrow." Sentinel was processing what she just said. "Wait. What clue?" Sentinel asked and trembled a little as she smiled wickedly and petted his cheek. "Oh, dear Sentinel. I deleted a part of a video when I attacked you. I put a black screen in there." She tugged at the wires in Sentinel's chest. "I'll release you tomorrow. Your Spark calmed down."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Scale: Nano-click; Second  
> Cycle: Minute  
> Groon: An Hour  
> Mega-cycle: Days  
> Orn: 13 Days  
> Steller cycle: Year  
> Vorn: 83 Years

"150 000 000 000 credits for your return?" Lockdown whistled. "That's a lot of credits for somebot like you, Elite Guard." He tapped on the console. "Now where could ya be?"

\----------  
A silent beeping woke her up from her sleep. She reached for her communication device lazily and checked who it was. She looked over at Sentinel who was recharging on a softer berth. She carried him there for a better recharge.

She clicked the 'accept call' button and pressed it to her ear. "What is it?" She spoke softly to not wake up Sentinel. "Yeah, he's here alright." She was looking at Sentinel for any signs that he woke up. "Tomorrow. Why?" She rubbed her eyes and blinked. "I see." She the smiled wickedly her yellow eyes shinning. "Revenge will be mine."

\-----The next day-----  
Sentinel slowly onlined his optics and was suprised that his frame wasn't aching. He rolled on his back and paused fully onlining his optics when he noticed that he wasn't conected to the car battery.

"Good morning." Sentinel nearly jumped out of his frame when he heard disorted, metalic and slightly glitchy voice but calmed dowm just as quickly when he realised who it was. "Good morning." He said and rubbed his optics. "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she put an energon cube on the table near Sentinel. "Mhhmmh." He reached for it and took a sip. His optics widened at how good it was.

She laughed. "I knew it would be tasty." She took her own breakfast and started to eat. She spared a glance at her communication device when Sentinel wasn't looking.

"I'll release you today. After breakfast of course." She said and Sentinel's optics lit up. He can go home. To Cybertron. She started to eat again and her eyes kept glancing at her communication device. Sentinel noticed that but didn't say anything.

After breakfast she checked him up and walked out of the cave. Sentinel looked around and noticed a city nearby. "It's a ghetto. Former Cybertronians and Decepticons rejected by society. Autobot society." She said as she scooped him up and carried him down the hill bridal style."What?" Sentinel looked at her face without any emotion. "Autobots are those who had it easier in their lives. Decepticons on the other hand..." She trailed off clearly not wanting to talk about the topic.

Then she put him down, activated her bracelet and taped something on it. A bridge activated and she motioned towards it. "Here's your ticked home." Sentinel looked at it then back at her and offered her his servo. She looked at it then into his optics. "I didn't do it for you. Now, go." Sentinel nodded and walked trough the bridge.

She closed the bridge with her bracelet and her face gained a grim expression. "What a shame that don't get to collect the prize." Lockdown walked out of the shadows. "Too risky Lockdown. You know we can't bring the Autobots here. If they discovered ghetto...." "I know that, Princess Hatson." Lockdown stepped closer. "I picked up a conversation between you and Pharma. Why didn't you tell'im what'll happen to 'im when you removed the Pit forsaken chip?"

Hatson turned to look at him and Lockdown stepped back when he noticed the wicked smile on her, eyes shinning. "Because you know what he did to me, what he made me do. When the Sparkling is born, it'll resemble Magnus more than you think! It'll ruin Ultra Magnus! It'll destroy my father!" She started to laugh, her expression pure insanity.

\----Cybertron----  
Sentinel stepped trough the bridge and appeared in his flat. He searched for his spare keys and found them rather quickly. He hissed when a helmache started to set in.

He checked his chronometer. "I better go to work." He unlocked his door and transformed. He was driving towards Fortess Maximus and the helmache got worse. "I will ask First Aid for some pills."

He transformed into his pibetal form and walked in. He was going towards the Communication Centre and into his office. "Good morning, Cliffjumper." Said Sentinel and watched as the mech nearly jumped out of his armor. "Sentinel Minor! Where have you been? We annouced seatch for you three Mega-cycles ago!" Said Cliffjumper. "I know that." Said Sentinel and walked into his office. He sighed when he saw the stock of datapads there on his desk.

Cliffjumper made sure that Sentinel was in his office with closed doors, he dialed a number. "Sentinel Minor has returned. He didn't say where was he or why. He seems in normal state but his behaviour changed noticably." 

Sentinel was reading trough the datapads and was also senfing e-mails trough. But his helmache wasn't helping at all.

A knock on the door made Sentinel look up from his work. "You can enter." He said and Cliffjumper stepped in saluting. "May I have a few questions, Sentinel Minor, sir?" "At ease, Cliffjumper and yes, you can." Cliffjumper stopped saluting. "Where have you been, sir?" Sentinel just stared at him and Cliffjumper cursed mentaly. "What were you doing while you were gone?" "Went under." Said Sentinel and he tilted his head slightly. 

What? Why did Sentinel went under? Has he been damaged so severly nobot noticed? Not even his superior? Was it so severe that he needed to leave immediately without anybot telling? Or was it just some minor injury that got worse?

Cliffjumpers mind raced to find a conclusion. "Anything else?" Asked Sentinel snapping Cliffjumper from his thoughts. "No, Sentinel Minor, sir." Cliffjumper turned on his heel to walk away but Sentinel stopped him. "Please, can you call for First Aid? I have something to tell him." "Of course, sir." Said Cliffjumper and exited the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer to put the part with First Aid in there but I'm not feeling well.   
> Hope this is enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Scale: Nano-click; Second  
> Cycle: Minute  
> Groon: An Hour  
> Mega-cycle: Days  
> Orn: 13 Days  
> Steller cycle: Year  
> Vorn: 83 Years

A soft knock sounded and Sentinel put away the datapad. "Come in." The doors opened and First Aid stepped in with a first aid kit and a scanner. "Did you called for me, Sentinel Minor, sir?" Sentinel nodded. "Yes, First Aid. A helmache set not so long ago. I need some pills so can work properly."

"I see. Well, it depends what kind of helmache it is. If it's minor then I'll write you some pills, sir. If it's severe I'll write a whole seven mega-cycles off. Is that clear, sir?" First Aid set his kit down on the desk and turned on the scanner.

"I..... understand." Sentinel didn't like the idea being written off for another seven mega-cycles when he just returned but he couldn't say no to a medic. First Aid might be the youngest of them all but he took his job very seriously and Sentinel wondered if First Aid wasn't a Decepticon in the past because he would cause a ruckus when some of his patients didn't listen to him.

First Aid ran the scan over him and he sat completely still. "What the?" First Aid ran the scan again. "Sentinel Minor, sir, I need you to come with me." First Aid gathered his things and was alredy walking out of the door when Sentinel processed what he just said.

Sentinel caught up with him and Cliffjumper saluted when he saw them. "At ease." Sentinel muttered quickly as he strode after First Aid.

They arrived at First Aid's clinic and he ushered him to sit at one of the medical berths. First Aid took out a datapad and a pen. He stood in front of Sentinel with his arms crossed. "I think you need to tell me something, Sentineli Minor, sir." 

Sentinel looked at him puzzled and First Aid sighed. "I'm not Red Alert who would have you on instant radar or Ratchet who.... nevermind. But you need to know this, Sentinel. I'm a doctor and your friend and my sensor were blaring frantically when I saw a weild mark on your helm and scanner found another one on your brain modul." First Aid spoke softly now. "What happened? Where did you ran off to?"

Sentinel shook his head. "I went under. Where I can't tell." First Aid tilted his head. "Why did you went under?" Sentinel opened his mouth to say something but then he snapped it shut with a jolt when he felt something fall in his subspace.

He opened it and reached for it and First Aid watchet curiously. Sentinel froze when he pulled out a small box that was awfuly familiar to the one she showed him where the chip was.

First Aid snatched it away from him when he noticed Sentinel's state and opened it. He stared at it and then took tweezers and took out the chip. He looked it over and the turned it towards the light and Autobot insignia showed.

First Aid put the chip on a scsnner and information popped up. "This chip is illegal. Mind controling chips were banned a long time ago in Autobot society and Megatron forbid them from the very beginning." Sentinel looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

First Aid walked back to him and Sentinel was glad that he couldn't see him expression thanks to the visor and a mask. "Somebot perfomed an illegal operation to put the chip in. And someone knew about and took it out and secretely put it into your subspace." Sentinel was getting nervous. "I got a feeling that somebot wants to ruin Autobot society."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty. Next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Scale: Nano-click; Second  
> Cycle: Minute  
> Groon: An Hour  
> Mega-cycle: Days  
> Orn: 13 Days  
> Stellar cycle: Year  
> Vorn: 83 Years

First Aid wrote Sentinel for whole seven mega-cycles off and wrote him some pills and pain-killers. Needles to say Sentinel wasn't happy.

He wanted to stay and work when he was gone for four mega-cycles. But he didn't have a choice. First Aid is very stern at this and he must obey or he'll face a living Pit. So he fumbles for his keys (which Jazz returned) and opened the door from his flat.

He closes the door and leaned against them. He groaned when another helmache started to set in. He pulled out bottles of pills and painkillers and he walked into his bedroom and set them on a nightstand.

He frowned when he saw a datapad there. He was sure that he never put a datapad there. He took it with cautiousness and turned it on. There were two messages. One was from Optimus and the second was from unknown person. Uneasiness sets in his tank and he first opened the message from Optimus.

_Hey Sentinel,_

_Heard you returned. From Cliffjumper, you know? He showed a great concern for you. All of us did. The Jettwins mainly. And me of course. I couldn't bear losing another friend._

_Ultra Magnus annouced a search for you after we found out that a part of a video feed from a camera in your flat._

_I'm sorry that we...I didn't notice sooner. I guess I'm a bad friend. But I want to change that. After my shift is done I come by and visit you. So much happened during the four mega-cycles you were gone. I want to tell you!_

_See you soon._

_Optimus Prime._

Sentinel vented. Optimus was always beating himself after every mistake. Before She released him Sentinel caught a glimpse of a file that said that Optimus Prime was banished. But no matter how hard Sentinel pushed he couldn't bring himself to know why.

He shook his head and opened the second message. Energon froze in his system and his tank tightened and his spark twisted. She was getting creepier and creepier.

_Hello Prime,_

_Hope your helmaches aren't that big of a deal. I knew your friend First Aid would give you the finest medicine._

_But that is not the point._

_Your friend didn't give you whole information about the chip. He told you it was banned nd mind controling. Yeah, that's great but he didn't tell what it does with your frame or brain module._

_If you want more information then call this comm. frequency: 270589321567_

_He'll give you answers._

_The chip is in your drawer in the nightstand._

_Take care_

Sentinel put the datapad down and with shaking servo looked into his drawer. The chip was really there. In the same box. How did it get in there?

He turned his head over his shoulder plates as he heard a knock.

He walked over to the door and opened them. "Hey, Sentinel." "Hey, Optimus." Sentinel opened the door wider and let Optimus in. They sat in the kitchen.

"How are you, Sentinel?" Optimus asked. "I'm fine. Exept for the helmaches." Sentinel watched Optimus expression change from soft to angry and shocked. "Helmaches? Who did this to you, Sentinel?" "Calm down, Optimus. That bot warned me. I went under you know?"

Optimus' expression softened again and he got up, walked over to Sentinel and kneld before him. "Cliffjumper told us about it. Why did you went under? What happened?" Sentinel shook his helm and Optimus took Sentinel's servos into his.

"Please. Tell me." Sentinel shook his head again. "Sorry. I can't. I swore to secrecy." A neccesary lie. 

Optimus pulled Sentinel close into an embrance and they sat on the ground. "I don't want to loose you, Sentinel."

The rest was a blurr for Sentinel. The only thing he remembered now that he was laying on Optimus' arm using it as a pillow. He was staring into the datapad and was reading Her message over and over again. He dialed the comm. frequency.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes no beta read.
> 
> I put 'She' and 'Her' with capital first letters because Sentinel doesn't know her name.
> 
> Who do you think the comm link belongs to?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta read yada yada. You know the usual.
> 
> Time Scale: Nano-click; Second  
> Cycle: Minute  
> Groon: An Hour  
> Mega-cycle: Days  
> Orn: 13 Days  
> Stellar cycle: Year  
> Vorn: 83 Years

Sentinel didn't had a good recharge. He was waking up and his mind was busy. He looked at Optimus over his shoulder plates and noted that Optimus slept like he just saved the entire galaxy. He sat up and looked at his alarm clock. 4 groons in the morning?!

He aighed and got up carefuly as if not ro wake Optimus. He walked into the kitchen and towarda the energon dispenser. He made himself a cube and sat on a chair behind the table. He took a sip and his tank made a pleasant rumble.

The comm. frequency was for a doctor designation Pharma. Althought Sentinel wondered why did She gave it to him. On Cybertron there are plenty of doctors. 

But yes. He talked with Pharma. He is a doctor that went rogue from an Autobot society. He was curently on Delphi and was still taking pacients. Pharma asked him if he knew her. Sentinel said 'yes' and Pharma sounded happy after that for some reason. He told him that he would do the examination for free and that he always has a time for Her 'friends'.

Sentinel had a bad feeling about it but he needed to risk it. He was so lost in his thoughts while sipping energon that he didn't notice sleepy Optimus walking into the kitchen. "Sentinel?"

Sentinel choked on his energon and nearly spilled it out. "Optimus! Can't you make yourself know when you walk up to someone? I nearly had a spark attack." Said Sentinel and Optimus walked closer and crouched to be at the optic level with Sentinel. "I'm sorry. When I didn't feel the heat of your frame I grew worried." Optimus rubbed his optic. "Why aren't you recharging with me?" Sentinel shook his head. "I can't. My mind is busy for some reason."

"Come here." Optimus pulled Sentinel closer into an embrance and purried his helm into Sentinel's shoulder. Sentinel did the same. He could feel Optimus' servos doing soothing motions on his frame.

The rest was a blurr for Sentinel and he found himself sitting on a kitchen counter with Optimus seated between his thights and they were kissing. Wait. Kissing?

Sentinel pulled away and put a servo between them. Optimus looked at him with sad optics and Sentinel shook his helm. "No." He slid down from the counter and it clicked in Optimus' mind. His optics widened with shock. "Oh, Sentinel! I'm so sorry! I-" Sentinel cut him off with a gesture. "You need to go. I believe that you have work today. If you want to go with me into Fortress Maximuss then sorry, the doctor wrote me off for seven mega-cyclles."

Sentinel looked at Optimus who nodded. "Ok. I'm..... I'm sorry." "Go." Said Sentinel and Optimus walked away with a nod. Sentinel made sure that Oprimus was really gone and then he slumped against the kitchen counter. He checked his chronometer. Maybe he could get some more recharge. Then he could think about how he would get on Delphi.

\----Later that day----  
Sentinel was waiting in the docks. The workers weren't paying him any attention which he was glad for. He didn't want anybot to ask him what he was doing here.

He talked with Pharma again. He told him that he would send his assistant with a ship to pick him up. He just needed to know the city where he was in.

He wondered how the examination would go. He was also afraid. What if the chip damaged him somehow? He couldn't remember some things no matter how hard he tryed.

Another ships and cargo ships landed in the docks and the workers and crew members were loading or unloading the cargo but one ship stood up. Only one mech walked out and he looked like he searched for something.

"Maybe that's the ship to Delphi." He walked up to the mech on the ship. "Excuse me? Is this the ship to Delphi?" Sentinel asked and the mech smiled. "Yes, it is." He extended his arm towards Sentinel. "My name is Ambulon, I am assistan of Pharma. You must be Sentinel Prime." Sentinel grasped the offered servo and they shook it. "Yes. That's me."

Sentinel looked over Ambulon. He was mostly white and red with yellow here and there. He was tall as Sentinel with blue optics. But the most noticable thing on him was the rust falling from him.

"We should get going. We don't want to keep Pharma waiting." Said Ambulon and nudged Sentinel gently into the ship.

\----Delphi-----  
The trip was calm and Sentinel really enjoyed the conversations with Ambulon. He was asking uninvasive questions and all in all his pressence was welcoming and warm. It put Sentinel's mind at ease.

When they arrived at Delphi and Sentinel noticed that the surface is covered in snow. Ambulon led Sentinel into a big building and trough a lot of corridors. He noticed that some of the doors had a red 'X' on them.

They arrived in front of a door and Ambulon knocked. "Come in!" It was Pharma's voice. They walked in and saw a seeker mech with orange helm and blue and white frame. He was cleaning his tools and he turned to look at them. "Ah, Sentinel. Welcome. Come, sit over there I'll come right away." Pharma waved towards a medical berth.

Ambulon nodded at Sentinel and he walked towards the berth and sat on it. "Ambulon. Be so nice and check our other pacients." Said Pharma. "Yes, Pharma." Ambulon bowed and walked away.

"Did you brought it?" Asked Pharma not looking at Sentinel. "Brought what?" "The chip. Did you brought it?" Sentinel fumbled in his subspace and pulled out a small box where the chip was. Sentinel nearly jumped when he saw Pharma in front of him with glowing optics.

"Ah. Packed as always." Pharma took it and openeded it. He took the chip into tweezers and looked it over. "Huh. This one's different." He mused aloud and Sentinel blinked. "What do you mean by 'this one's different'?" Pharma walked back to the table. "You're not the first patient She brough here. And I feel you won't be the last." Said Pharma as he put the chip under a microscope. "What?" "She brought two patients here. The chip didn't affect one of them because he was ancient. The other pacient was getting sick from the chip."

Pharma went silent after that and Sentinel wanted to know more. "Tell me more." Pharma sighed. "This chip is enhanced. Do you know how did you get it?" "No. I don't." Answered Sentinel. "I see. Well, the older chips could alter your memories and slightly mind control you. But not this one. You are fully aware of your surroundings but with your new self. You do things you would never do and act as a different person. If the chip is removed then is the personality the chip coded into you and so are the memories."

Sentinel was processing the information he wss just given. "Wait a nano-click. So you want me to tell me that I won't remember a part of my life?!" Pharma got up and walked over to Sentinel. "Yes. Now lay down. She's a self taught medic. I don't know what wrong she did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by song:  
> Hidden Citizens- I (Just) Died In Your Arms


	7. Chapter 7

On the trip back Ambulon and Sentinel stayed silent. It was for the best. Except for the sound of tiny paws tapping againat metal. Sentinel glanced at the little Hell Hound pup in his lap that rearanged with every two minutes.

\-------  
Sentinel noticed the pup in the room after Pharma was done with the examination. "What is it?" Sentinel pointed at the pup that was looking at him with big googly eyes. Pharma followed the pointed digit and waved with his servo.

"Hell Hound puppy. You can take it. I have no use for it." He said and tossed his tools on the working table. Sentinel slowly approached the puppy and took it into his arms. The puppy started to lick his chin and Sentinel chuckled at that.

\--------  
Ambulon would like to soothe Sentinel's nerves but he knew from enough experience that another words would irk him.

He just continued to drive the ship towards the doc in Iacon city. Ambulon glanced here and there at Sentinel to make sure if he was alright. Sentinel was staring out of the window and the pup in his lap shifted here and there.

\-------  
"Take care." Said Ambulon as Sentinel was exiting the ship. "Thank you." Said Sentinel and walked out of the ship.

He set the puppy on the ground and started walking towards his flat. "Come on, buddy!" Sentinel called out for the puppy when it was sniffing something. It immediately ran after Sentinel to caught up with him. It was cute to see him run after him with its small paws.

The Hell Hound puppy was black in color with red ears, red paws and red tip of the tail with three red stripes on the tail.

Hell Hounds lived on a planet with hard conditions. They stayed in their puppy state for two years and that they would grow into their adult form until they reached their third year of life. Pharma told him that this pup was two years old. They are good guardians if rised properly or if they form a bond towards their owner and friend. Not a master, friend. And they eat Energon but Sentinel needs to put vitamins in there but he could buy them in every shop in Iacon.

The adult Hell Hounds were strong and fast. Their barks were deep and loud and they could bite of an arm of a Cybertronian. But they were loyal and friendly too.

Sentinel pulled out keyes from his flat and opened the door. He walked in a waited for the puppy to follow him in. 

The puppy started to sniff everywhere and Sentinel was watching him for a while and then he looked at the kitchen table and froze. There was a datapad he didn't remember putting there.

He walked up to the table and carefuly took the datapad into his servo. He sat down and decided not to turn it on. He had enough of information for today. Sentinel reached into his sub-space and pulled out a datapad that Pharma gave him and put it on the table next to the other datapad. 

He sighed and ran his servo over his faceplates. She didn't give him any information, First Aid didn't give much and Pharma gave much but not nice. 

He lost part of his life. That was for sure. If he caught any virus or sickness during the time he had the chip in him it would pop up after the chip removal. Why? Because the chip blocked it for him to better function.

This one was better. If he interfaced with somebot during the time under the chip influence and got just a little spark merged and got transfluid into your carrying chamber the chip woul block the sparkling evolution and attachment to the carrier.

He sighed again and jolted when the puppy jumped into his lap. He started to scratch him behind his ear and the puppy relaxed and snuggled up to Sentinel.

"Maybe I have some toys when I was just a sparkling stashed around here." Sentinel said to the pup and it barked more like yiped at him. He chuckled. "It looked like you understand me.

Then his comm. went off and he reached for it to answer it. "Sentinel, speaking." "Uhhh. Hi, Sentinel, it's me Optimus. I won't be able to visit you today because we have a lot of work and they want me here. I'm sorry." Optimus sounded like he really meant it and Sentinel could't help but believe. "It's fine. Good luck at work." Said Sentinel. "Thank you." Optimus ended the call with that.

Sentinel smiled and the puppy yiped at him. He laughed and nuzzled with the puppy. "You'll like him when you meet him. I'm sure of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine a furball running on all fours.


	8. Author's note

Hey guys, I'll be putting this story on Wattpad. That means that updates will be slow. Really slow. 

That means that I will at first update a chapter on Wattpad then here.

Why? Because it is more comfortable for me to update there tgen here.

Hope you understand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Scale:  
> Nano-click; Second  
> Cycle: Minute  
> Groon: An Hour  
> Mega-cycle: Days  
> Orn: 13 Days  
> Stellar cycle: Year  
> Vorn: 83 Years

_You can't wake up_

_This is not a dream,_

_You're part of a machine_

_You are not a human being,_

_With your face all made up_

_Living on a screen_

_Low on self-esteem_

_So you run on Gasoline._

* * *

 

Sentinel was laying in his berth and was curled around the sleeping pup. He was fidling with the datapads that Angel and Pharma gave him.

He looked down at the pup and scratched him behind his ear when he saw it twitch. "You're so lucky little fella. You don't have to worry about anything." Sentinel smiled and then sighed. He turned on the datapad that Angel gave him.

* * *

 

Sentinel didn't slept the whole night cycle. He was reading both datapads from Angel and Pharma. He got up when the pup woke up and hoped down from the berth.

He walked into the kitchen and made one big cube for himself and second smaller cube for the pup. He poured some vitamins into the cube he bought yestarday on his way back into his flat. He set the cube down and smiled when the puppy started lapping at it.

The first datapad from Angel contained a comm. number on a mech that would give him transfluid for an evolving sparkling. Sentinel shivered. He didn't want to think about it.

He leaned against the table and sipped from his cube. Sentinel stared into the wall and thought about the new information he got about the chip from the datapad from Pharma.

If the chip is removed incorrectly from the brain module it could leave him paralyzed or damaged. Sentinel shivered. He got enough problems and he wouldn't want to explain why he's on a wheelchair.

The second was better. When the chip was implanted into his brain module, you could say that he practically got a new life. He got a new attitude and new memories. And when the chip was removed he got his old self back but he wouldn't remember anything from the time he got the chip. So he lost a part of his life. Great.

This one's better. If he interfaced with somebot during the time he had the chip and it was him who accepted the transfluid into his spark-chamber the chip would block the evolving protoform. But when the chip is removed carrying-cycle would begin from the stage he accepted the transfluid. Sentinel shivered at that and sipped again from his cube to stop his shivers.

He felt pawing at his pede and he looked down to see the puppy leaning against his pede with its front paws. He smiled and put the cube down and squated to pet the puppy who in return licked his digits. "I'm fine, little buddy. I'm fine."

* * *

 

Delphi

* * *

 

Pharma and Ambulon were cleaning and sorting out tools and Angel was sitting on a chair behind a table. "I don't think it is a wise odiea to reveal your backstory to the young Prime, your Highness." Said Pharma.

Angel growled. "Don't use that title. You know that I'm not that anymore. And if I reveal my backstory bit by bit to him, he'll know that the Autobot cause is rotten to the core." She noticed a datapad on the table, grabbed it and turned it on.

"What I'm trying to say...what if he'll have a negative reaction towards it? Or what if he reporta you to the Magnus?" "Oh? Why didn't you tell me, Pharma?"

"What-?" Pharma turned to face her and froze, when he saw her holding a datapad. Angel turned it around to show Pharma the writing. "This is very intersting. Any idea who the sire is?" Asked Angel and Pharma shook his head. "No." Angel turned it back to her. "Hmm. Maybe I know." She smiled wickedly. 

* * *

 

Iacon

* * *

 

Sentinel tidied his flat a little but it was clear nonetheless. He looked at the puppy that was sitting behind him. "Maybe I have a few toys from my sparkling years in here."

Sentinel started to search and the puppy followed him everywhere. "Aha! There it is!" He pulled out a box and the pup started to wag his tail excitedly and Sentinel opened it revealing bunch of toys and plushies.

"Go ahead." Just as Sentinel said that the puppy jumped into the box and started to dig around. Sentinel laughed at that and the puppy pulled out a squeaky toy. "Classic." Sentinel said as the puppy jumped out and started to munch on it making squeaky noises.

* * *

 

 Angel watched him from a far trough the window. Her jaw was set tightly, dangerous glow in her eyes. "Enjoy the happines. While it lasts."

She growled dangerously, turned and walked away. She pressed s communicator on her wrist and put it to her mouth. "He's inaware. Still proceed with extreme caution."

* * *

 

  _I think there's flaw in my code._

_The voices won't leave my alone._

_My hands are gold but my heart is cold._

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally time for Sentinel to get back to work. Truth to be told, he wasn't at all thrilled to go back. After the last suspicion he wasn't sure what would happen now.

He didn't want to feel Helly-Sentinel named him like this because the puppy is a Hellhound- home alone so he took him to work with him.

Even though the puppy was obedient, leash was still necessary because Sentinel was getting weird glances at him. Ignoring them, he walked into the Communication building and nodded to Cliffjumper who saluted.

Cliffjumper couldn't help but looked at the black and red puppy that growled at him when he looked at Sentinel in a confused manner. 

Sentinel slid into his office and once there, he unsclaped the leash from the puppy. From his sub-space, he pulled out a few toys and put them on the ground for Helly to play. 

He sat behind his desk and started to work on the paperwork. Helly was looking at him for a while then took one of the toys and went over to Sentinel and jumped into his lap and played there.

Sentinel scratched him behind the ear as he filled the paperwork.

* * *

The whole shift continued just like this. Sentinel working and the puppy playing or resting in his lap.

When his shift was over, he sent the last datapads out and collected his things and toys, attached the leash to Helly's collar and walked out of the office.

Cliffjumper stood up and saluted again and Sentinel nodded. This time, Cliffjumper had to ask. "Ummm...Sir?" "Yes, Cliffjumper?" Sentinel stopped and looked at him. "May I ask?" Sentinel nodded. "Where did you get the puppy?" Sentinel looked down at Helly who sat down and waited patiently. "One medic gave it to me because he couldn't take care of it." Sentinel didn't exactly lie. Pharma gave it to him and Angel was giving him stuff to take care of the puppy.

Cliffjumper frowned. "Do I know this medic?" Sentinel could hear the suspicion in Cliffjumper's voice so Sentinel needed to go quickly. "I don't think so....." Sentinel 'yawned'. "I need to go, Cliffjumper....I'm tired. See you next cycle."

Sentinel went out and quickly strode into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He took the leash and put it on the table and pulled out the toys and put them on the ground.

Helly started to play with the toys and Sentinel went into the bedroom. He nearly had a spark attack.

Angel was standing there in the bedroom with an envelope, clutched in her hand. "Angel! You scared me! You.....Are you crying?" Angel was indeed crying. Streams of tears were going down her cheeks, she was gritting her teeth as if to stop the sobs.

"I-I'm sorry......so sorry.....for everything....." She dropped the envelope and ran away trough the open window.

When the envelope landed on the ground, it made a sound. Sentinel picked it up and felt it around his digits for a moment. "What is it?" He opened it up and found a weird looking device in it.

"What?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Something......something......
> 
> Got kinda inspired by Baby Bone Lullaby by PAW_07


End file.
